In traditional transport networks, circuits are provisioned on multiple switches and service providers operate the transport circuit (e.g., a T1 line) in loopback mode for management purposes. For example, by instructing a device on a circuit to operate in loopback mode, a service provider may test connectivity of the circuit up to that specific device on the circuit's path by sending packets to that device, and monitoring the return (“loopback”) of the packets. Multi-Protocol Label Switching Transport Profile (MPLS-TP) networks are currently being deployed by service providers to emulate traditional circuits with MPLS Label Switched Paths (LSPS) or Psuedowires (PWs). These MPLS-TP networks currently do not provide the loopback capability.